


SR:TNG Robot!Speed Oneshots (Because why not)

by SeliBlitz



Category: Speed Racer: The Next Generation (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, No beta readers, let me turn up the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliBlitz/pseuds/SeliBlitz
Summary: When an AU gets out of hand, what do you do?Write a billion oneshots of course!(Includes random ideas, some connected, some not. Lmao enjoy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Hacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn't be that easy to hack into Speed, right?

"That boy is nothing but trouble for us." Zazic said, anger rising as he stared at the screen. On it was playing a day old video of Speed winning yet another race with the completed Mach 6. He kept staring, until an idea came. "Annalise, honey. Could your old man ask you for a favor?" He turned to Annalise, who was sitting on the other side of the desk, looking at her nails, uninterested.

"Depends, what do I get from it?" She said, not bothering to move.

"Well, for one, Speed will be taken out of the picture. And two, I'll increase your allowance." This quickly got Annalise's attention.

"I'm listening." She smirked.

"Speed is a robot, is he not?" Annalise rose an eyebrow. "What I'm saying is, it shouldn't be too hard to reprogram him." Annalise thought about it for a moment.

"Like we did with that nerd's monkey? I'll do it." She got off of the desk. "It won't be easy so you better have my allowance ready for this." Zile smiled. 

"I'll take care of that sweetheart. Stan!" Stan appeared next to Zile in a second.

"Yes boss?" 

"Grab some of the nanobots and give them to Annalise."

"Got it." Stan said, leaving the room. Zile turned his attention back to Annalise. "Do not mess this up." He said in a utter serious tone.

\---

A long while later, Annalise was strutting through the school, a small box in hand and a single goal in mind, find Speed. Jared and Jesse walked right behind her, acting dumb like usual. 

"Remember, you CANNOT make a single mistake." She told the twins, who quickly stood up straight, nodding. In the corner of her eye, Annalise spotted Speed, who was rushing down the hall with that stupid spring-jump run he made. Annalise gave a simple cue to the twins, who immediately went after the bot.

Speed wasn't paying attention to his surroundings too much, except to make sure he doesn't run into someone, as he was trying to get to the garage. Earlier in the day, Conor had informed him that he was adding some improvements to the Mach 6, and that by the afternoon they should be finished. 

"Speed!" A familiar voice rang out, and Speed groaned. He turned to the twins.

"What do you two want? I'm kind of busy at the moment." Jesse faked his surprise.

"What? We can't just say hi?" Speed crossed his arms.

"Knowing you, you wouldn't do that." Speed turned to leave, only for a second later to be suddenly yanked by the collar and thrown against the wall. Speed was shocked, to say the least. Annalise shortly appeared next to the twins, holding the box in her hand, however Speed couldn't tell what was in it. 

"Grab him." Speed was cornered, and didn't have the time or space to run from there. He couldn't do anything. Jared and Jesse both stepped forwards, each grabbing Speed by one arm.

"Hey, hey! Let go!" Speed tried to fight off the two with little progress. "HEY! HELP!" He started trashing around, hoping to loosen the grip. The twins didn't budge. In a panic, Speed couldn't remember how do use any of his robot tricks. Annalise stepped closer.

"Keep him still." Jared clamped a hand over Speed's mouth, only to get bitten by very sharp teeth.

"OW!" Jesse grabbed Speed by the hair, making sure that the robot couldn't do more damage. The two forced Speed to his knees. Annalise opened the box, revealing several nanobots.

"No, no, no, nO, NO! ANNALISE!" Annalise didn't say anything, simply walking behind Speed, letting the nanobots crawl onto Speed and underneath some barely visible panels. He tried writhing as the nanobots kept moving, and dear lord it was uncomfortable. He felt the nanobots go after his circuits, and prayed, as his vision began to bug out horribly. Numbers, equations and words appeared and disappeared rapidly, giving him a headache. He kept writhing.

"Will you hold still!" One of the twins said, harshly pushing him down. Speed kept trying to fight, something, anything. His vision kept glitching as numbers flashed. His leg felt numb, shutting down and becoming limp, he tried moving it, with failed results. Then his other leg went numb, followed with the same result. Time slowed down, as Speed felt every single part of his body become floppy like a ragdoll. He was truly terrified, he didn't want it to end this easily, he was still young, he could still do so much. He managed to look up one last time, with only his neck and head still movable. Annalise's face was plastered with a smirk of nothing but pure bad intent and maliciousness. 

"Enjoy your nap, Speed."

The words " ** _Rebooting in..._** " appeared across his vision, and Speed realized just how screwed his current situation is. 

" ** _3..._** " With the last bit of time he thought of a plan.

" _ **2...**_ " He sent out one last call for help.

" ** _1..._** " And hoped it would work.

Everything went dark, the last thing heard being Annalise's laughter.


	2. Hyperactive Speedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speed definitely has a few unfixed bugs as a robot. This being one of many.

X, just like everyone, thinks that naps are nice, small moments to sleep and get your energy. However, not so fun when the very first thing he saw when he woke up was a pair of blue eyes staring back. X, naturally, screamed and promptly fell off of his bed.

"X! X! X! X! C'mon get up!" They spoke rapidly, X blinked a few times in pure silence, allowing the info to reach his brain as his vision became clear. Above him stood Speed, bouncing in place with a large smile. And if that wasn't enough, Speed currently looked like a hyperactive child ready to bother their parent at 7am to take them to Disneyland. Thinking of that, he really should take Speed there once.

"Speed!" X quickly stood up to confront his brother, ready to rip a new one for waking him up. Before X could ask any questions, or even get another word in, Speed grabbed him by the hand and bolted out of the room. In fact, it happened so quickly that X didn't even notice the door opening. He just prayed that there wasn't a Speed sized hole in his door now.

"Cool thing! Gotta show you!" Speed ran down the hall, X desperately trying to keep up so he doesn't get dragged across the floor like a rag doll. X kept trying to ask where they were going, or why, however was ignored. And oh boy, he saw several students looking their way with confusion.

"Speed! What are you-" Just as quickly, the two arrived at the garages. 

"I got him!" Speed opened the garage door with a lot more force than usual and a loud wham as the door hit the wall. X was pretty sure that a small crack formed across the wall.

"Okay, that's great, Speed!" Lucy said, sounding oddly chipper. "Hey, Conor might need some help over there." Speed disappeared within a moment. X rubbed at the spot where Speed grabbed him as the skin was visibly turning pink from the sheer strength.

"Okay... Lucy, what's going on?" Lucy's cheerful attitude fell. She awkwardly rubbed at the back of her neck. 

"We're not so sure ourselves. Speed and Conor were testing out Speed's new gadgets and Speed flew into a wall." X raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask. Since then he's been acting like..." She gestured at Speed, who, at that moment, was rocking from side to side on the couch with the same large smile and stars in his eyes as he watched Conor work on some gadget. "That."

"That explains the extreme energy burst." X turned to Lucy. "Anything out of the blue?" She shook her head.

"Nope, Conor already checked. I'm going to call Rex, but I need you to make sure Speed doesn't do something stupid." X sputtered.

"Why me?" He protested.

"I'm calling Rex so I can't keep an eye on him, Conor is working and definetly not strong enough to keep an eye on him and you're the strongest out of all of us, besides Speed himself." X sighed. 

"Fine, what can I do?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Get him to the track to run around or something, just don't let him out of your sight." 

\---

That was a horrible idea. Especially with X screaming as Speed half flew- half ran with incredible speed (no pun intended) down the track.

"SPEED! SLOW DOWN!" He shrieked, holding on for dear life. 

"THIS IS TOO FUN TO STOP!" Speed yelled back. 

"THEN LET ME GO! JUST DON'T GO OFF THE TRACK!" Speed promptly stopped near the edge of the track, let X go then immediately bolted back onto the track. X sat cross-legged as he watched the flames from Speed's rockets glow and disappear down the track. X was almost entranced by how his brother was acting, that he didn't realize when Lucy arrived five minutes later. 

"X?" X turned around towards the source of the voice. And unsurprisingly, it was Lucy. He turned back to watch the small blur that was his brother.

"Hey. Is Rex on the way?" Lucy sat down next to him. At the same time, Speed passed by the two, waving at Lucy before disappearing again.

"Yup. He's almost here so I wanted to check if you're still alive." X snorted.

"Har har. Speed's been doing this the entire time. Dragged me as well for a good ten minutes." She snickered. 

"I could hear the shrieks." X looked at her, with a very unamused expression. Lucy stared at the small blue dot that was Speed. "He's kinda cute like this." X paused to think. Yeah, Speed was an energetic guy, had jokes, all that. But he never saw Speed just go crazy like this. Acting like a child. X doesn't know how limited Speed was as a kid, so quite frankly, it's nice to see that Speed still has this much energy, even after everything he went through. 

"Heh, he is. It's not every day that you see the one and only Speed Junior act like a literal 5 year old. By the way, where's Conor?" 

"On the way." As if on cue, Conor appeared behind them, Rex shortly behind. Rex simply pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh as Speed slowly made his way back towards the group. Speed, upon seeing Rex, skidded all the way until he stopped in front of the man.

"Pops!" Rex smiled as he ruffled Speed's hair, the latter giggling.

"Hey Speedy. Could you do a favor for me? Sit down and open up your head panel?" Speed nodded before plopping next to X. "Alright, stay still." Just like that, Speed's eyes went blank and he slightly slumped forwards. "Welp, while we wait for that to go through, can someone tell me how this happened?" The other three exchanged glances, all awkwardly waiting for the other two to speak. 

"Speed and I were testing out gadgets." Conor admitted. "He, uh- flew into a wall like a cartoon character, then slid down the wall and hit his head." 

"We did look to see if anything was up but nothing seemed to have changed." Rex blinked, before bursting into a roaring laughter, shocking them. 

"Out of EVERYTHING that could have happened-" He stopped to laugh, calmer this time. "You got him to activate that bug again." 

"Again?" X asked.

"Yeah, last time it happened he almost crushed the Shooting Star. Hit his head while climbing some tree and went full hyperactive puppy." He wiped away a tear. "Oh Lord, that was not a fun time, having to catch him. However, I do say that we get him back to the dorms, he'll be very tired after this. It takes a huge hit on his energy." Rex carefully picked up the now sleeping teen. "I still can't fix it, so just remember the next time this happens, just get him to reboot." 

\---

Speed gargled as he woke up, eyes struggling to open. 

"Hey Speedster, how you feeling?" Speed blinked a few times, smiling weakly at the sight.

"Hi Pops, I'm feelin woozy." He slurred. Rex chuckled.

"Happened before, will happen again." Speed felt the bed shake as a figure sat down. He looked towards the figure, seeing that it was Lucy.

"When were you going to tell us you can be cute?" Lucy asked, arms crossed as Conor and X did the same. Speed stayed quiet for a moment.

"When you stop babying me." He slurred again, and everyone burst into laughter. 


	3. The Good Old Switcheroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex, on top of having to take care of Speed, is still very much the agent Racer X that has to fight almost every day while keeping his identity secret. So when an enemy is too close to finding out the truth, Speed reacts quickly.  
> Or: Speed's strong, old and tall enough to replicate Racer X. And Rex is in trouble.

A hand slammed on the table, however Rex didn't flinch, keeping his composure.

"Tell us the truth!" Rex didn't react, simply leaned back into the chair. He tried to loosen the rope that burned his wrists, with no result.

"When is it gonna go through your thick skull, Cuttle. I'm not this Racer X guy." Cuttle yanked on Rex's hair, the latter hissing in pain.

"Bullshit! We have photos. So, it would be much better if you just admit it, buddy." Rex didn't say anything again, and the room went silent. Cuttle hit Rex’s head against the table.

“Son of a-” Rex felt the blood slowly pouring out and tears form. Odd how sensitive the human nose is. Cuttle seemed to have paused, probaby mentally debating how to hurt Rex. Nobody spoke, until a knock at the door caused Rex, Cuttle and the two standing next to the door to pause and turn towards the source. 

"Jack, check who it is. Ari, keep close watch." Cuttle ordered towards the two men. Jack opened the door, gun in hand, however quickly lost his focus.

"Wait, what the-" He didn't get to finish, as a gloved hand with a white x docked him square in the face. Jack fell to the floor with tears, gun skidding across the room. Then the door was violently slammed inwards, hitting Ari, who hadn’t had time to react.

"I was starting to think I got the wrong place." A voice, sounding exactly like Rex, said. Both Rex and Cuttle could only stare, the man's grip on Rex's hair loosened. At the door stood Racer X with no zero expression visible on the half of his face that was uncovered. Cuttle looked at Racer X, then back at Rex, and again back at Racer X with wide eyes. 

“Get him!” Cuttle ordered as the two men tried to simultaneously attack. Racer X didn’t even flinch. He quickly grabbed the Ari, twisting the attackers arm behind him, and threw him at the other. Jack grabbed the gun from before as they quickly stood up again, both pointing towards the intruder. Racer X ducked under 1 shot, twisted the gun out of Jack’s hand, elbowing him in the process. Creating some space, Racer X kicked Ari in the gut, sending the latter towards the wall with an audible thud. Jack tried to attack again, but was grabbed and headbutted harshly. Cuttle growled as he harshly let go of Rex, pulling his own gun towards Racer X. In a moment, as if the man had teleported, Racer X stood right in front of Cuttle, grabbing Cuttle by the collar. Cuttle tried to fight Racer X off, but was only met with a strong blow to the face by Racer X’s knee. Cuttle didn’t manage to stand up, as he was far too dizzy to do so. With all three down, Racer X turned to Rex. 

"Are you hurt?" Rex only blinked at the fact that he was listening to his own voice ask him that, then shook his head as he snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine, just untie me." Racer X didn't waste any time getting the ropes off of Rex's wrists and legs, then helped him stand up. Now face to face, the two were the exact same height, and Rex felt a wave of uneasiness because of it. Racer X didn't speak, instead simply gesturing for Rex to follow as he left the room. Rex hesitated for a moment, but when he heard another goon being knocked out for a week, he quickly followed. 

Just as quickly as it started, the two of them were out of the warehouse. Outside, parked a bit away from the entrance was the Shooting Star, illuminated by the stars in the sky and the yellow light from behind them. Racer X got into the driver's seat, while Rex went to the passenger seat without any words exchanged. The car's engine quickly roared to life. The only thing left behind was a blur of yellow and black moving away from the old warehouse. 

For the next half hour after getting out of there, Racer X kept glancing at the rear view mirror every 20 seconds or so. After an unknown amount of times, Racer X sighed deeply in relief, shoulders slightly slumping.

"Oh God, that was the worst thing that I ever had to do." This time, it wasn't the voice that was the same as Rex that spoke, but one of a teenager. One _exactly_ the same as a certain robot Rex knew.

"Speed!" Rex snapped his head towards the teen in disguise, ready to tear a new one at the kid. Speed quietly flinched at his uncle’s yelling. "What did you do!" He demanded. Speed stammered. 

"I had to get you out of there one way or another, Pops!" Speed replied. "I heard that you were getting suspected of being Racer X and as soon as that Cuttle guy managed to get you, I had to do something! I couldn't let that get out! Agent secrets and all!"

"Do you understand how much danger you put yourself in!" Rex stated.

"As if you don't do that every day!" Speed retorted, if it weren’t for the mask and glasses, Rex would be able to see the sheer anger that was reflected in Speed’s eyes. Rex leaned back into the seat, dragging a hand over his face.

"That's a different thing, Speed." Speed was about to yell at this man, but decided against it, they were both tired, emotionally and physically.

"I took out the guys easily, there were 6 in total, minus the leader. It’s barely comparable to what I can do." Speed paused, glancing over at Rex, then at Rex’s wrists. "How are your wrists?" Rex looked down at the pink line caused by the rope.

"Fine." He sat up again, staring at his nephew. "How _did_ you do that?"

"Which part?"

"Everything, the outfit, the height, the voice, hell even how you fought."

"Found the extra suit in your closet, extended my legs since I can do that to match your height. I've lived with you for my whole life, so I went back through my memories to get an accurate depiction, and can easily predict how you would sound. And how I fought has the same reason as the voice." Speed listed off with one hand as he made a turn, now back on the familiar road to the Racer Academy. Rex simply blinked, staring forwards and arms crossed.

"Geez,I forgot how much was coded for you." Speed pushed down on the acceleration.

"Har, har, anyway I can see the school. I'll park the car next to the Mach 6 when we get there." 

\---

Speed turned the car towards the garage and pulled the brake. He got out of the car quickly to open the door. Moments later he climbed back in and slowly drove the car in. Once the Shooting Star and Mach 6 were aligned, Speed pulled the brake again and shut off the engine.

“I’m still angry you know.” Rex said, opening the car door.

“Wow, not even a thanks for getting you out of there?” Speed got out of the car, then hit the button to close the garage door. Rex paused, then turned to Speed.

“Thank you, Speed. But please don’t do that again.” Rex put a hand on Speed’s shoulder. “Now take off the suit, you’re creeping me out.” Speed unzipped the mask, finally peeling the leather off. He shook his head to let his brown and black locks fly around and puff up. 

"How do you wear this every day?" He asked.

"Speed?" Both Rex and Speed froze at the new voice, and turning around revealed X, along with Lucy, Conor, Annalise and even Spritle.

"Um... Hi?" He awkwardly said. Rex sighed, this was going to be a long explanation.

\---  
End


	4. Torture to Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex just came back home, falling asleep shortly, and Speed decides to help out Rex. Too bad today was the day Cuttle wanted to demask the agent Racer X by sending a fake “last minute mission”.

!!Depictions of robotic injuries and general torture!!

\---

"Alright, where is this fucker..." Speed whispered to himself, clearly in a different voice than his own. Far too deep for the kid. Rex had already called it a night, however the mission seemed far too important. So Speed decided to take the job for tonight, however didn’t take the Shooting Star as the location was nearby, and it’s not like he hadn’t taken a few missions for Rex before. He was focused, scanning. So when the sound of footsteps caused him to twist around to face the person, he was prepared.   
The attacker swung a bat down, which Speed caught easily. He pushed the bat down away from himself, swinging a fist at the attackers face. The attacker moved away last second. The two struggled, a kick here, a punch there. Speed punched the attacker straight in the gut. The man staggered back, fully winded. Speed noticed another pair of footsteps, quickly ducking to avoid a hit to the back of the head. He kicked the other attacker down where the sun doesn't shine without remorse. Just like that, a third and fourth pair of footsteps arrived. Speed tried to take them all on, however lost balance when a bat and crowbar harshly made contact with his right arm and left leg respectively. He gritted his teeth, a muffled yell coming from him. He fell to one knee as he clutched at his now limp arm. It was for sure broken and it hurt like hell. 

"Finally, I was waiting for this." A familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts. _Cuttle._ He saw the man walk up, that stupid peacock jacket flashing bright against the darkness of the surrounding area. "Grab him." Cuttle said blankly. Seconds later, a metal chain was yanked on Speed’s wrists, and a bag thrown over his head.

\---  
As soon as the bag was pulled off of his head, Speed began struggling against the metal chain. If it weren't for his out of service arm and leg, he could have broken the metal in seconds, and taken out all of these goons. Cuttle entered the room shortly.  
“Ah! Racer X! Wonderful to see you!” Speed frowned. “Aww. Are you not happy to see me, agent?” Cuttle paced around the room slowly, twirling what seemed to be a large feather between his fingers. “Honestly, you keep giving me trouble.” He abruptly stopped with a loud stomp. “And I know exactly what to do as a oh so simple payback.” Cuttle walked up to Speed, reaching for the zipper on the back. Speed kept moving his head around violently to avoid Cuttle's grip. However, he was quickly stopped when another hand grabbed him by the back of the neck. He froze even more as a tip of a gun pressed right where the skull and spine meet. 

"Not another move, or it will be your brain against the wall." Speed recognized that voice, Jack. He's probably still pissed about the broken nose. Cuttle seemed to have moved away in the commotion, watching over the scene with a smirk.

"Ah, no... Racer X, I thought you were smarter than this." Cuttle said as he leaned forwards again. Speed stayed silent, glaring through the black glasses. "Nothing to say?" Cuttle teased as he stood up straight again. "Oh well, leaves more for me." The gun moved away from the back of his head, and a moment later a strong punch caused Speed to almost fall onto the floor along with the chair. 

"Fuck!" Ari said, holding his visibly shaking hand. "What the hell are you made of, metal?" He questioned, clearly agitated. Speed chuckled as he looked up, voice still disguised.

"You could say that." Cuttle scoffed.

"Enough playing around." He grabbed the zipper, ripping off the mask forcefully. When the brown and black locks flew out, he paused. After a moment of pure silence, Speed looked up at Cuttle. "You..." Cuttle pointed a finger at Speed, slight disbelief plastered across his face. However it quickly turned to a grin, then a soft, yet evil laugh. "I recognize you."

"You do?" Speed asked sarcastically, voice back to normal.

"You're Speed Racer's kid. Speed Junior, was it? That's unfortunate. I must say your impersonation is quite good." Cuttle stopped again. "However, you seem far too young to be an agent. What are you, 15?” Speed raised an eyebrow in annoyance, while the rest of his face stayed blank.

“16, asshole.” Cuttle waved a hand in dismissal.

"Pish posh, close enough. But I must wonder..." He turned back to Speed, a hand grabbing the latter by the chin. "Was that how Rex Racer was saved a few months ago? You arriving in a simple disguise? I’m impressed." 

“Can’t say that I know what you’re talking about.” Speed lied, oddly easily. Cuttle shook his head slowly.

“Oh you poor child. Guess we’ll have to do this the hard way.” He let go of Speed’s chin, stepping back. “Ari, Jack, he’s all yours. I believe I have a good idea of what to use to rat out a certain someone.” Speed still didn’t react, however quickly realized how screwed he was when a blade was pressed against the side of his face. 

“Give a couple trophies as well.” Jack said, pressing the blade down lightly as Speed hissed due to the stinging. The blade was quickly retracted. “What is that?” All three had eyes wide as saucepans. 

“Blue?” Ari added. “What are you, an alien?” He asked jokingly. 

“Who cares?” Jack said as he raised the blade again, and plunged it deep in Speed’s thigh. Speed screamed, until his voice broke into an electronic version. Jack stepped back, the knife now pulled out. 

“ _Son of a-_ ” Speed wheezed, his voice still electronic. “ _You just stabbed me!_ ” The blue liquid was now pouring out of the wound. Cuttle raised a hand to stop Ari and Jack from doing anything more.

“Not an alien… A robot.” Cuttle chuckled. “I heard rumors, didn’t think they were actually true!” He paused again to take in the image. “Speed Junior, a fake! Made of metal and wires! Jack, Ari, you two are allowed to have a field day with this one. Especially considering how close he is to some people.” 

“ _You spied on me?_ ” Speed rasped out.

“More like, Spied on Rex.” Cuttle admitted. “So of course I got info on you too. Alright, you two! Go ahead.” Speed gulped as the two men both raised a weapon. And Speed prayed as he sent out a cry for help.

\---

“What do you mean he’s missing!” X yelled.

“I don’t know! I fell asleep, and when I woke up he was gone!” Rex admitted, keeping his emotions under control. “I didn’t have any missions either!” Lucy, Conor and Chim-Chim were typing away at the computer, trying to find Speed’s location. Rex and X continued arguing, while Spritle tried to calm them down, but were stopped when a loud ding caught everyone’s attention.

“Guys! It’s Speed!” Conor yelled. Rex, Spritle and X ran up to the computer screen. Across the screen was a large and clear message in red.

“S.O.S.” Rex said quietly with pure worry on his face. On the screen was also a location. Rex bolted out of the garage in seconds, jumping into the Shooting Star. X also followed, jumping into his own car, with Lucy and Conor quickly jumping into the back. Sadly, Spritle stood back, as he knew he couldn’t do much.

\---

Speed kept breathing heavily, his body visibly damaged. Many gruesome cuts everywhere, all the way from his face to his legs, all bleeding a bright blue. The ‘blood’ that was already dried was a dark blue instead. Ripped wires were sticking out from many spots and pieces littered the floor. One eye was completely black and blind, many panels were broken in half, some ripped off completely. Hell, he was missing half of his right leg. Worst of all, he was twitching from all of it. God knows how many internal damages there were. If Rex was there to see him, he would probably be close to throwing up.  
To be completely honest, Speed looked as if he was hit by another bomb, that alone almost sent Rex to the man upstairs. When that happened, everyone was so afraid if he was going to make it. Last time he had a way to get taken to Rex to get repaired…

This time, he hopes he has enough strength to survive. 

“Out so soon?” Cuttle said. 

“ _Yo-ou can go d-die in a hole._ ” Speed said with a glitched voice, spitting the blue blood at Cuttle. Shortly, he was shocked as he convulsed as electricity passed through every piece of his body that was still functioning. 

“I don’t want any filth on my jacket, you rascal.” Cuttle let go of the button, the electricity dying out. Speed looked up again, frowning.

“I know my friends will be here soon.” Speed said.

“As if-” At that moment, a loud bang was heard outside, followed by the grunts and yells of several men. Cuttle turned to the door, then back at Speed. “You really did manage to contact them.” 

“Surprise.” Speed said. Cuttle scoffed. He opened the door and attempted to run away, but was caught in surprise as he yelped. 

“Where is he!” A voice that Speed recognized demanded. _They were here to get him out._ And with that, Speed finally allowed himself to go into shutdown.

\---

Speed slowly started up again, engine working and computers loading. He gargled as he felt the after effects of well… everything. Once he managed to open his eyes, he was met with several pairs of eyes looking down at him anxiously. Speed sat up, immediately tearing up as his eyes locked with Rex.

“I’m so sorry-” He hiccuped. Rex embraced his nephew in a tight hug, also crying.

“Please, please, please don’t do that again, Speed.” Rex begged. “I almost lost you once, I can’t go through this again.” Speed hugged Rex back, now sobbing into the man’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry…” He said again. Soon Lucy, Conor, X, Spritle and even Chim-Chim joined in on the hug, all of them, besides Chim-Chim who physically couldn’t, were crying a waterfall. Speed looked up from the pile, seeing the very much ripped Racer X suit. “Pops… the suit, I-” Rex pushed away from the hug, cupping Speed’s cheeks. 

“I don’t care about that, okay? I’m just glad you’re alive.” Speed smiled at Rex, and all of them agreed to never, and they mean NEVER, do anything similar to that. Ever.


End file.
